


Home for the Holidays

by Robosynth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I hope I wrote Genji right, M/M, bunch of random little characters, might add onto it, plot what plot?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynth/pseuds/Robosynth
Summary: McCree wasn't sure on returning back to Santa Fe, New Mexico - even for the holidays. But he will admit that he misses the place. He didn't want to go alone so he brought his boyfriend along, hoping to show him everything that there is to know of the city and its unique history and traditions.





	1. The Landing

"Are you sure?" Genji asked softly, his hand giving Jesse's own hand a light squeeze of comfort at the proposed little holiday vacation. Jesse hasn't talked much about his home, aside from small mumbles of Deadlock, and hearing that he wants to head over there and visit surprised the Cyborg. Especially for the holidays. From what Genji knows; Santa Fe is a bit behind in the times. A little old fashioned with old agriculture from many years before. Especially downtown. Even Christmas is a bit different than what he has seen in his travels.

"I'm very sure, darling," Jesse replied, returning the action before gently pulling his hand away to pack everything up for both men. "I've been thinkin' about it for quite a long time and decided it was time to at least visit." The Cowboy then added as he folded up his clothing, making sure to pack extra sweaters for both Genji and himself - since Santa Fe and the whole state is known for sudden weather changes. Genji nodded in response, frowning just slightly as he moved to help Jesse pack up. Honestly, he wouldn't go back, especially if Jesse is still on the run over there. Due to some news and research, Jesse isn't wanted there. So it sounded just fine going back. For a moment. 

The ship's ready to go and the two men had bundled up twice to combat the cold both on base and on the way there. Genji could tell Jesse's a bit nervous, from the way he fidgeted with his belt and the small bit of lip chewing. Maybe this isn't a good idea actually? Jesse didn't say a word as the two got onto the ship and settled in, only smiled once Genji rested his head against his arm. "You seem nervous," Genji mumbled softly once the ship took off from its landing pad and flew into the air. Nervous is an understatement. Jesse laughed softly as he turned his head to kiss the top of Genji's helmet before settling back down. "It's alright if you change your mind on going." 

"I'm just a bit nervous, but hey, I gotta go back some time," Jesse said softly with a grin as he moves his arm to wrap it around Genji's shoulders to hold him close. "It's going to be fun, trust me. You're going to love it and all the local stuff." Genji only smiled and nodded, curling up a bit into Jesse's side for the familiar warmth and to keep himself from freezing any more than he already is. Jesse was practically a portable heater, always so warm and soft. Genji still considers himself extremely lucky to have met Jesse in the first place, despite their rocky start. As Genji's mind wandered, he didn't realize that the ship already made it to town, feeling it slow down to land on the gravel. Genji perked up a bit as he turned his head to look out the window, tilting his head just slightly to the left as he admired the view. Of nothing but snow. 

"Well, here we are," Jesse said as he pulled away from Genji to get himself out of the seat, the Cyborg following behind him before grabbing at his own bags to carry them along. Jesse seemed to have relaxed a bit more and it made the Cyborg feel rather relieved. The more Jesse is relaxed, the more happier he is. Once the pair stepped onto the snow, Jesse took in a deep breath before exhaling it slowly, closing his eyes at the gentle breeze and small flakes of snow. Looks like the storm had passed by the time they got here - which was a blessing in Jesse's eyes. The two didn't say a word, but Genji did stick to Jesse's side, making sure to keep the man close and in his sights just so the two won't get separated. Genji is quite good at navigation but he rather not put Jesse through any stress now that they've arrived. 

Checking through the airport didn't take too long, but finding a vehicle did. Everyone was moving up and down, side to side in a bit of a frenzy - which was typical for the holiday season. Jesse still kept to himself, mainly out of habit so he didn't attract any attention but he did make sure that Genji stayed close. Genji hasn't seen so many smiling faces in quite some time as he watches families group together and friends laughing. It made him smile as well before perking up at a small tug from a little kid at his arm, glancing down at the child with a small tilt of his head. "Are you a real ninja?" The kid asked softly, a Spanish accent lacing his tone and Genji placed his bags down, kneeling to be eyelevel with the child before nodding. "Woah! That's so cool. Like.. Those old power rangers?" 

"Exactly like a power ranger," Genji said as he lightly pressed a finger to the kid's nose, chuckling lightly at how excited the kid became before looking up at the call of his name. "Well, I gotta go but it was nice meeting you!" The kid called out with a small wave, turning to run off to join his mother - who gave Genji a smile before walking off. Jesse chuckled lightly once the Cyborg straightened up and tightened his hold on his bags, motioning for Genji to follow him outside. "Cute kid," Genji grumbled once they managed to get away from all the crowds and noises.

"I don't blame him for getting excited to see you, darling," Jesse pointed out as he looked around, finding a rental car which he quickly made his way to the Omnic worker to sign the needed paperwork. Genji only rolled his eyes at the comment as he made his way to the car, using his free hand to open the door before putting the bags in. He then moved to sit in the passenger seat, removing his helmet with a low noise and then fixing his hair, perking up once Jesse sat in the driver's seat. "Too bad we can't get a bike instead. You would have loved it," he mumbled as he started the car up before taking off towards the city. "Well, Genji, welcome to my home town. I have so much to show ya."


	2. Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtown Santa Fe. The place popular during the holidays and everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot? This is just cute stuff. Last chapter for now but I might add on in the future.

The first place they headed to was Downtown. Buildings showing old age and old agriculture from many years before. McCree found a decent parking spot on the side of the road, even though it was a tight fit. Many people walked on by, followed by laughter and loud talking about many topics ranging from music to holidays to silly little jokes. No one paid attention to Jesse and Genji, only giving the two smiles as the two men walked through downtown. Jesse explained some stores that has stood against time, smiling at how Genji’s eyes sparkled with wonder at all the lights and information he’s taking in. 

 

The pair made their way to the plaza, which was surrounded by Christmas lights and decorations of many kinds. Jesse took hold of Genji’s hand as the two walked through the small park, ordering them a small meal of tamales. “We like spicy, so be careful,” Jesse said quietly as he led Genji to a bench before sitting down, the Cybrog joined him seconds later before using a plastic fork to examine the food. It’s different than what he’s used to. “It’s called ‘tamales’, one favorite food of mine,” Jesse added softly with a smile before digging in happily. Genji chuckled softly as he open the corn husks, using his fork to get a small piece of tamale, putting it in his mouth before letting out a pleased noise. The spice is just right and the shredded meat topped it off. 

 

“It’s good,” Genji said softly, getting a smile from Jesse in response as the two sat in silence to eat. Genji just needed to have a second helping and he got up to order himself another tamale, digging into it while Jesse watched with a smile. It’s nice seeing someone you love enjoy something that’s a part of you. Once Genji was done, Jesse took his hand again, throwing the trash away before walking to see more lights around the plaza. “What are those?” Genji asked as he pointed to the many little lights that outline edges of rooftops and pathways. 

 

“Farolitos,” Jesse answered as the two stopped by a small museum, examining them with a small smile. “They’re rather unique here and has been for a very long time,” he added while Genji listened closely. It’s very nice here and not too big and not too small. It was something that helped Genji relax. “It always make the place better for the holidays. Oh, I gotta get you some biscochitos also. You’ll love them!” Jesse said excitedly as he nearly tugs Genji along, who had no choice but to follow with a smile. Jesse always did mention those cookies from time to time – and other food that they serve. Green chili burritos, posole, tamales, you name it. Also, if you wanted both red and green; you call it Christmas. Genji didn’t understand it at first but then realized it was colors for the holiday. Clever. After entering a tiny shop and getting some cookies, the two made their way to the cathedral, which has always been the highlight of tourists. “This is the cathedral, one of the oldest churches in the country. They wanted to keep it a little ol’ fashioned. The locals appreciate it,” Jesse explained with a smile on his face and Genji looked up. It’s a tall building, and rather decorated for the holiday. It’s nice. There sat statues of saints in the front along with benches, flowers of many different kinds that’s gently nestled in protective plastic against the harsh cold. 

 

“It’s really nice,” Genji said lightly as he nudged to turn to face Jesse better, smiling up at him before tilting his head at the kiss he got before moving to stay close to the man. Honestly, this whole place seems nice and the fact that no one has bothered Jesse or the police haven’t bothered, was the icing on cake. “I appreciate all this, Jesse. It’s nice knowing more about your culture.”

“There’s much to show ya but, I ain’t good at explaining much,” Jesse said with a small grin and a chuckle as he holds Genji close as he possibly can. “I’ll try my best to tell you,” he added as he kissed the top of Genji’s helmet with a hum. “We still have the week all to ourselves.” Genji then looked up at Jesse with another smile and a nod.

“Maybe you can tell me about posole and everything else?” Genji asked with a curious tone, earning another chuckle in response. 

“Of course, darlin’,” the cowboy responded lightly, his expression full of happiness and love as he squeezes Genji close as the two walk through the plaza and towards their car. “I’m going to teach you about it all.”


End file.
